The Glitched Game
I remember the first time I ever played a Devil May Cry game, I was about ten or eleven and I went to Gamer shop (a local new and used game store) and I was looking through the Playstation 2 games and there it was. It sat on the shelf calling to me, it was just a simple black case with no wording or anything, just the price tag that said Devil May Cry $4.99. I grabbed the game and went to the counter and purchased the game (yes it was that easy to purchase) and went home to play it. When I got home I didn't go to play it right away because I had some things to do, but later that night I remembered that I had bought a new game and I was eager to play it. As I played everything was normal and ran smoothly, until I got to the mission where you obtain Alastor (the first weapon you find) on the floor in front of the carving of the woman who is impaled by the sword there was no visible floor only blackness and those little spiders that you find every where. If you moved onto the space where the millions of spiders where gathered, and stepped on one, the game would crash, or it would go to the game over screen. I was stuck at this point for quite some time until I was able to jump over the patch and grab Alastor. After the cutscene with Dante being impaled by the sword, the floor when back to being normal and I was able to enter the door on the left. After I entered the door things started to get strange, It would trigger fights that shouldn't be active yet like the Sin Sissors which appeared right after I entered the Library, and when I exited I was at the bridge, you know the one before the fight with Phantom, well I was confused because I seemed to have teleported and Phantom was on the bridge waiting. It was then the game froze for good and wouldn't restart no matter how much I tried. After I gave up on the game I went to bed because it was late and I felt like had been playing that game forever. That night I had the strangest dream, I was in the castle from the game, and I was running I don't know from what but I just kept running, until I ran into Dante. I thought that I would have been safe from whatever was chasing me but as I looked up at Dante's face he looked sad and began to weep, as I started to back up Dante drew his sword and swung a heavy downward stroke. I awoke in a cold sweat and couldn't get back to sleep but the next morning I tried to play the game again, but it still wouldn't work so I decided to take a loss and just tossed it into the trash, after all, something was wrong with it. To this day I don't know if it was all coincidence or if there was something terribly wrong with the game. Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Devil May Cry Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Arachnophobia